Aesthes
Name: Aesthes, The Gray Eyes Affiliation: 'Sorcerous House Levant '''Age:'Potentially well over 200, looks 25 '''Physical Description: Slightly taller than the average human, with light-gray skin and pure silver eyes topped with matted dark hair that has a hint of gray in it, Aesthes is almost like a human on Gray-scale, completely bland of colour. The black robes he normally wears are a rather odd contrast to his gray palour. The black gloves he wears bear an odd symbol marked somewhat messily in a dark red ink.... Personality: Silent and almost subservient, Aesthes is inobtrusive, with his entrances and exits not heralded by anything, especially a greeting. He will often not even speak unless required, and while not awkward in social situations, he is usually the one standing in the background not interacting, but rather watching. Like a dark pressence watching everything. He is soft spoken, and rare to anger, his voice rarely raising above a soft almost whisper. History: One of the Half-worlders, Humans who are not fully in the mortal world, and not fully in the ethereal world. They are the subjects of... an interesting history. Some come from magical means, some from extremely odd circumstances. They are rare, none-the-less. Aesthes is in this state through the attempted bringing back of his life. He died, a while ago, apartantly. Someone needed him, or wanted him, back in the world... And thus he was brought back. Back from the Nether-regions. However, the spell didn't go exactly as planned. He is now one of those half-worlders, half human, half ghost. He struggles to remember who he was, and who brought him back. When he came back to reality, he had but a blank slate. He knew how to speak, but not a name, not a face. The spells backlash had disintergrated the individual involved in the summoning, and with the recent uprising and battles, no one was sure who it was that had attempted his ressurection. He wanders the halls, a half-life. In return for his return to the world, even if in half, he works and does things for house Levant. With his natural ability for the magic of the shadows, and the fact that there are at least a few people that seem to remember him, but will not tell him who he was... The small symbol on the ring he came to with is a clue, and he's seen so many others.. But still the puzzle of his identity remains a mystery to him. Advantages Shadow Magic(Stealth Branch)(Uncommon) II:'Mostly a manipulative magic, Shadow Magic is, when compared to other magic, rather weak in straight out power. Rather, it's main focus is more manipulative, binding, hiding and seeing when you can't be seen. It's power is stronger the darker it is, and weaker in broad daylight, it has little to no battle ability, and no Shadow Mage would be brought to a straight pitched battle. A long drawn out battle may have them, if only as scouts, trappers and spies during the night hours. '''Half-Worlder Advantage(Uncommon):'As they are only half in reality, Half-Worlders are often easy to forget, and don't put much of an impression into the Real World. Thus it is that people can and will forget anything from pieces of a conversation with a Half-Worlder to completely forgetting that they were present at an event. This makes them very handy as spies, as even when their presence is remembered, it can be hard to remember exactly what they look like. '4 - Aeruth, the Shadow Blade(Common):'An ethereal blade only able to be wielded by Half-worlders, except for a very few Real Worlders that have used the blade. It seems specifically bound to Aesthes currently, it drains life to a minor extent and can pass through some physical objects without touching them. It appears to be at something like half-strength for the moment. '''Knowledge(History) (Rare): '''His knowledge of the history from his searches for the ring on his finger make Aesthes quite the impressive scholar, and anything he doesn't know about history he will search out, as anything might hold the clue to the unknown artifact on his finger. '''Linguist(Rare): Aesthes constant searching through archives has given him fluency in several different languages, and he finds it easier than most people to pick up a new language. Stealth(Uncommon): Using a magic hated by those not learned in the arts of magic, Aesthes has learnt to hide such abilities from the watchers who would find themselves against such powers.